Envidia
by Adi-chan Hyuga
Summary: Lo que piensan y sienten las demas kunoichis hacia Sakura y lo que Sakura piensa y siente hacia de ellas...


Hola, pues heme aquí con un nuevo one-shot que andaba rondando mi mente desde hace como una semana y que no me ha dejado continuar con mis otras historias, haber si sacándolo me deja continuar los demás, espero sea de su agrado, los dejo en la lectura, disfrútenlo…

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece es creación de Masashi Kisimoto T.T

* * *

.

.

.

**Envidia**

_By_

_Adi-chan Hyuga_

.

.

.

**ONE-SHOT**

.

.

.

.

Una mujer rubia de ojos color miel, se encontraba mirando por la venta.

Pero no veía la aldea la cual dirigía y protegía, no esta vez no.

Ahora observaba a una mota rosa la cual iba justo en medio de seis hombres, caminando por la calle, se veía que estaban muy felices, desde lejos se podía ver.

Como la envidiaba, porque aunque sus vidas se parecían mucho, sobre todo considerando la historia de sus equipos era muy similar, el final no era el mismo.

Eso era lo que más le envidiaba, al final, todo para ella había sido tan distinto, tenía a seis hombres que la querían y la protegerían con la vida, no estaba sola, sus compañeros de equipo estaban con ella.

Naruto lo había logrado había cumplido su promesa, Sasuke estaba de vuelta.

Y no solo eso, también Itachi, estaba vivo, no lo mato, el porqué, todo se descubrió, todo.

Que el era un doble agente infiltrado, que lo que hizo fue para proteger a Konoha y no solo eso sino también a su hermano.

Su hermano lo había perdonado, juntos habían peleado contra Madara y los Akatsuki que aun estaban vivos.

Habiendo logrado que Kisame cambiara de bando hacia la hoja, por lo que sabía de Itachi

En cuanto a Pein, Naruto lo había hecho entrar en razón y que buscara un mundo mejor de la manera correcta, junto con Konan.

En cuanto a taka, apoyaban incondicionalmente a Sasuke.

Danzou, él y el consejo habían dado muchos problemas, sin embargo al saber todo lo que habían hecho, para "proteger la aldea" digamos que recibieron un juicio justo, en el que Danzou hizo uso de sus ANBUs, lo cuales tuvieron que pagar por las estupideces del hombre.

El enfrentamiento fue inminente, eran los ancianos del consejo, Danzou junto con los ANBU raíz, Madara y algunos Akatsuki que aun estaban vivos, contra Konoha, y no solo eso, sino que también se les unió el maldito de Kabuto,

Fue tan difícil, muchas vidas se perdieron, sin embargo lo que nunca se perdió fue la fe en ese equipo y toda su generación, lo habían logrado, sin embargo esos 7 se habían llevado la peor parte, fueron lo que se enfrentaron a los más fuertes y los vencieron.

Decir que para el mundo ninja existía tres nuevos sannin, era poco, eran tres héroes, cada unos lucho contra uno de los más poderosos.

Naruto contra Pein y se puede decir que gano sin matarlo.

Sasuke se enfrento a Madara con ayuda de Naruto después de que termino con Pein, Sakura también contribuyo en esa pelea.

Itachi se enfrento a Danzou, se la debía.

Sakura, había logrado lo que ella no pudo en el pasado, acaba con Orochimaru, el cual se había apoderado del cuerpo de Kabuto.

Sai, Yamato y Kakashi, junto con los demás integrantes de los novatos se enfrentaron a los ANBUs, así como los Akatsuki y las invocaciones que había hecho Cabito/Orochimaru, regresando a la vida a Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu, así como a los primero cuatro hokages de la hoja.

Para ellos también fue complicada la pelea, aunque en realidad, taka, Kisame e incluso Itachi, Sasuke Naruto y Sakura lo habían ayudado. De hecho la última había dado muerte por segunda vez a Sasori.

El hecho es que lo habían logrado habían acabado con la amenaza más fuerte que caía sobre el mundo ninja.

Esa niña, había logrado a su corta edad lo que ella tardo años en lograr.

La había superado sin lugar a dudas, la mejor kunoichi del país del fuego y como medic-nin, ni se diga.

A final de cuentas se sentía feliz por ella, porque su final no terminara igual que ella, pero aun así no podía evitar sentir envidia de ella, de todo lo que ahora tenía…

.

.

.

.

.

Unos ojos azules vieron tras el cristal de la tienda donde se encontraba, a 7 personas al pasar, todos sonriendo.

Una joven de rosada cabellera iba al centro de 6 hombres, los seis hombres más guapos y sexys de toda la aldea sin duda alguna.

Como la envidiaba.

Porque a pesar de ella ser bella, no se comparaba ahora con el botón de cerezo que por fin había florecido.

La peli rosa, poseía una exótica belleza, tenía una piel blanca y cremosa, su figura era delgada, se veía frágil y pequeña, sin embargo su cuerpo era bien formado, al pasar no había hombre que no la admirara y mujer que no la odiara, sus ojos de un hermoso y único color verde, su cabello de un peculiar y aun mas único rosado, totalmente exótica, no había hombre que se resistiera a ella, aun sin saberlo.

Y ni hablar de su belleza interna que era un mayor a la externa.

Suspiraba pensando que ella le había ganado, y no lo decía por Sasuke Uchiha, porque hasta ahora no se sabía si ellos llegarían a algo en algún futuro, sin embargo lo decía porque era una mejor kunoichi que ella.

No era necesario el tener una pelea para saberlo, al contrario, era lo que menos quería, si no le pudo ganar cuando hicieron por primera vez el examen chunnin, ahora menos que nunca lo haría, como una simple chunnin se enfrentaría a uno de los nuevos sannin.

Además tenía el apoyo incondicional de sus compañeros, de sus amigos de su familia, ellos la cuidaban y la protegían de cualquier cosa y aun así, a pesar de ser tan sobreprotegida, era tan independiente.

Y ella, que podía hacer, lo único valiosos que tenia era su técnica de línea sucesoria, nada más.

Y de nada valía, porque requería que alguien cuidara de ella, mientras se metía en la mente de los demás.

La envidiaba porque se llevaba bien hasta con sus compañeros de equipo.

Con Chouji, se acerco a él para ayudarlo a llevar un control de lo que comía, no lo regañaba, ni lo llamaba gordo, solo balanceaba su comida, no era bueno que comiera tanta comida chatarra, decía siempre, además de entrenar con él, sin problemas podía hacerle frente gracias a su gran fuerza, mientras ella solo los observaba sentada a la sombra de un árbol sin poder contribuir a su entrenamiento.

En cuanto a Shikamaru, como la envidiaba, desde la academia sabía que era una de la más inteligentes de su generación y lo habían comprobado, puesto que junto con Shikamaru, siempre son la mente en las estrategias, en los planes, detrás de las acciones estaban ellos, siempre eran los llamados por la hokage, además de que entendía a Shikamaru cuando se sentaban a observar juntos a ver las nubes, mientras ella seguía observando desde lejos.

La envidaba porque era el orgullo de la hokage, de sus amigos, de aldea, del país del fuego, una gran promesa para el mundo ninja.

Como la envidiaba…

.

.

.

.

Una joven de cabello negro con destellos en azul y ojos color perla caminaba por la aldea acompañada por algunos de los sirvientes de su clan.

Por órdenes de su padre, debía hacer algunos encargos para el clan, pero no podía ir sola, por lo que se le dio un grupo de sirvientes para su disposición.

Le acongojaba toda la responsabilidad que tenía con su clan, pensando eso, levanto la vista, iba a media calle y pudo ver que cruzando esta al final, venia un grupo de 7 personas, las cuales se veían felices.

Pudo ver una rosada cabellera, a su derecha una rubia y a la izquierda una negra.

Era Sakura con Naruto y Sasuke a sus lados, al lado de Naruto estaban Sai y Yamato, mientras que al lado de Sasuke se encontraba Itachi y Kakashi.

En el rostro de todos se veía la alegría que compartían de estar juntos y de ser una familia unida.

Una familia.

Ahora que lo pensaba, como envidiaba a la peli rosa, tenía una familia cariñosa y comprensiva.

La envidiaba porque había podido llamar la atención de la persona por que ella llevaba una vida intentándolo y no lograba nada.

La envidiaba porque era bella, junto a ella se sentía tan insignificante.

Le envida la valentía que poseía, ese valor para hacer frente a lo que creía mal, la gran convicción por lo que creía correcto, así como su gran corazón.

La envidiaba, porque por más que entrenaba, no lograba avanzar y mejorar, aun no se sentía digna de ser líder de su clan.

La envidiaba porque tenía el reconocimiento de los más grandes ninjas, de los kages, de sus amigos e incluso de su propia familia.

Si porque aunque no lo dijera, podía ver en la mirada de su padre admiración hacia la Haruno y la envidaba, porque ella nunca había podido lograrlo, porque su padre no la reconocía a casi nadie y mejor alguien ajeno a su familia lo había logrado.

Se sentía tan insignificante, cada que lo pensaba, mas y mas cosas pasaban en su mente por lo que la envidiaba, es mas hasta sus compañeros de equipo se llevaban mejor con Sakura que con ella.

Porque Kiba, siempre que notaba que estaba cerca corría junto con Akamaru a verla y platicar con ella, además de entrenar cuando podían, Kiba le había prometido que cuando la novia de Akamaru, tuviera cachorros, la primera en escoger uno seria ella.

Porque Shino hablaba con ella, como si nada, solo con ella, porque según llego a sus oídos, ella le había ayudado a su familia a mejorar la resistencia de sus insectos, por lo que también cuando se daba el caso entrenaban juntos.

La envidiaba porque hasta su propia maestra la reconocía, ya que poseía no solo un don innato para el control de chakra, sino que también para el genjutsu considerándola su maestra tan buena o mejor que ella misma.

Como la envidiaba, por tener la atención, reconocimientos de los que los que la rodeaban, mientras ella se sentía completamente ignorada, puesto que ni sombra de ella se sentía.

Como la envidiaba…

.

.

.

.

.

Una joven de cabellos y ojos castaños se encontraba en el bosque, sudando y respirando agitadamente, mientras lanzaba shurikens y kunais hacia unas dianas colocadas en arboles.

Se encontraba por recogerlos cuando sintió chakras familiares acercarse, era obvio que enemigos no podrían ser, además eran chakras conocidos.

Aun así, se escondió detrás del tronco de árbol.

Y fue ahí cuando los vio pasar.

Venían Itachi y Sai, al frente caminando, detrás de ellos, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura entre ellos, unos metros atrás, venia Kakashi con su inseparable icha-icha y Yamato, viendo como los dos jóvenes que venían frente peleaban, mientras la peli rosa los calmaba a punta de golpes, y quienes encabezaban al grupo reían por lo bajo.

Se dio cuenta de una cosa, la joven iba en el medio, como si la estuvieran cuidando inconscientemente.

Y a pesar de la escena que presenciaba, podía ver, lo alegres que estaban, incluso se notaba el ojo arqueado de Kakashi sensei, y las sinceras sonrisas de los hermanos Uchiha como la de Sai, la de los hermanos no era ni arrogante, ni altanera y la de Sai ya no eran vacías y fingidas como cuando lo había conocido, ahora sonreía de verdad, y todos lo hacían abiertamente.

Se veía que se llevaban tan bien, incluso con las locuras y excentricidades de Naruto.

El ver la sonrisa de los cubos de hielo de Konoha, no pudo evitar recordar a cierto castaño de cabello largo, el cual solo había visto sonreír de esa forma una vez.

Y casualmente lo había hecho con Sakura, no era posible, ella nunca había logrado hacer que sonriera.

Es ni siquiera podía lograr que formara una oración completa, mientras que Sakura si lo hacía.

Enojada, molesta, furiosa es como estaba porque la peli rosa había logrado en poco tiempo cosas que ella había tardado años en lograr o en su defecto aun no había logrado.

Y no solo con el genio Hyuga, sino también con su otro compañero de equipo, el cual había quedado prendado de la joven desde que la conociera para los exámenes chunnin.

Y ahora con lo fuerte que era tenía la admiración de los dos, incluso de su loco sensei.

Eso ya era el colmo, no era posible, que tenía Sakura que no tuviera ella.

Era la kunoichi más fuerte de su generación.

Excelente medic-nin, corría el rumor de ser mejor que la hokage.

Posee una fuerza sobre humana.

Se le considera como uno de los nuevos sannin.

Bueno si era bonita, sin lugar a dudas, tenía a todos los hombres a sus pies, civiles y shinobis.

Sin lugar a dudas era agraciada.

Y sobre todo era sumamente querida por su equipo, no era ignorada.

Suspiro pensado en todo eso, en realidad todo el enojo que haba sentido por la rosada, había cambiado convirtiéndose en autocompasión.

De hecho ahora no podía hacer nada más que envidiarla por todo lo que ella poseía, aun sin darse cuenta.

Como la envidiaba…

.

.

.

.

.

Una joven de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes, se encontraba sentada en la sala de su casa, en sus piernas había un álbum fotográfico, se encontraba pasando las páginas cuando vio algunas de cuando eran gennins y fueron asignados en grupos.

Ahí vio a Hinata con Shino, Kiba, Akamaru y Kurenai, suspiro viendo la foto y siguió recorriendo las demás, encontró la de Ino-cerda, junto con el vago de Shikamaru y Chouji, junto con Asuma sensei, otro suspiro y siguió pasando las fotos, llego hasta unas de los exámenes chunnin, encontrándose con una del equipo Gai completo, otro suspiro mas y siguió viendo las fotos, había muchas, varias de ellas, eran de diferentes momentos que vivieron, no en todas salía ella o sus compañeros de equipo, de hecho en varias de ellas, solo eran sus amigos quienes salían.

En parrilladas, donde Ino peleaba con Chouji por la comida, Shikamaru los miraba de forma aburrida al igual que Asuma.

Ora que llamo su atención, fue una de otra reunión donde Lee, hacia arder la llama de la juventud por tonterías junto con Gai sensei, mientras Tenten miraba con desesperación a su maestro y compañero y Neji simplemente los ignoraba como siempre.

Otra foto donde Hinata jugaba no el no tan pequeño Akamaru y Kiba, mientras Shino los observaba bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Cada que pasaba las páginas y observaba las fotos, más suspiros salían de ella.

Veía a todas sus amigas felices con sus equipos desde el inicio siendo gennins, hasta ahora.

Como las envidiaba, porque ellas siempre los habían tenido.

Las envidiaba, porque ellas no habían sido abandonadas por ellos para ir a entrenar y hacerse más fuertes.

Las envidiaba porque sus senseis las habían entrenado y no las habían hecho a un lado.

Las envidiaba porque no tuvieron que buscar a quien se compadeciera de ellas y las entrenara.

Las envidaba porque siempre fueron apoyadas por todos en su equipo.

Envidaba a Tsunade, porque era una mujer fuerte, decidida y que se imponía con su simple presencia, además de ser la nieta del primer hokage, la legendaria sannin y la quinta sombra del país del fuego.

Envidiaba a Ino, porque era bonita, tenía una buena autoestima, sus amigos siempre cuidaban de ella, aunque ella no se diera cuenta, porque tenía una técnica única de su familia, poseía el don de mando en su equipo y aunque no lo mencionaran también el amor de ellos, sobre todo de cierto vago que tenía algo de flojera al confesarlo.

Envidaba a Hinata, porque era linda, tímida y frágil, sus amigos la respetaban y cuidaban de ella, tuvo la atención de su maestra para entrenarla y no hacerla menos, además poseía una de las líneas sucesorias más poderosas del mundo ninja, provenía de un clan con antiguo, además podía ver en los ojos de su padre, orgullo hacia Hinata, aun cuando Hiashi nunca lo mencionara, sentía un gran orgullo hacia su hija, y no solo él, sino también Neji y Hanabi la admiraban, toda su familia y amigos lo hacían. Además y aunque ella no lo supiera tenia el amor de un rubio tonto e hiperactivo, el de la persona que ella mas amaba en el mundo, era correspondida, la ojiperla nunca sufriría lo mismo por lo que ella paso.

Envidaba a Tenten, el equipo que tenia, nunca la hacían menos, entrenaban con ella como una igual, no como una inferior, el genio Hyuga la miraba de una forma única, como envidiaba esa mirada del cubo de hielo, cuantas veces no deseo en el pasado ver una mirada así de cierto pelinegro, y bueno ni hablar de su excéntrico sensei y compañero de mallas verdes, si eran unos locos exagerados, pero como la querían, la habían preparado para ser una gran kunoichi, una maestra en armas.

Siguió pasando las fotos, a una donde estaban todas las kunoichis que conocía y con las que se llevaba tan bien, las envidiaba pero también las quería, porque para ella eran sus mejores amigas, sus hermanas o en su defecto una madre.

Todas y cada una de ellas, eran únicas, habían crecido y mejorado igual que ella, y en cierta forma se alegraba de que ellas nos tuvieron que pasar por lo mismo que ella, quizás era por eso que les tenía tanta envidia…

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola!, pues como lo mencione al principio esta es una historia que andaba rondando mi mente desde hace días y que no me dejaba continuar con mis demás historias.

Si sé que me paso con lo de los sannin e Itachi, pero soñar no cuesta nada o si, además me gustaría me comentaran que les parece esa idea, donde Itachi no muere, para una historia que ya tengo en mente.

Espero no haya sido tan malo y meden un review, sobre todo que me digan que piensan de que las kunoichis siente envidia por Saku y Saku por ellas, ¿ustedes que opinan?

Me despido nos leemos muy pronto, ciao!


End file.
